With the growth of cloud computing, where remote servers allow for centralized data storage and online access to computer resources, users are adopting enterprise software in the cloud at an accelerating pace. The speed of innovation, ease of consumption, and low total cost of ownership associated with a cloud based enterprise solution will certainly continue to attract more enterprise customers. However, user development of software extensions for enterprise applications in a cloud-based environment is often too complex for an ordinary user of an enterprise application. Therefore enterprise application users usually have to rely on software developers to address their specific user needs for customization of an enterprise application. Furthermore, implementing changes to software in a de-centralized cloud-based environment opens up the possibility of unsynchronized changes being implemented wherein a software extension developed at an earlier time (but not yet installed) references a technical object or data that has since been changed or even deleted by another user. In this situation, the installation of the software extension will fail and this failure may cause serious harm the enterprise system.